Wound Of A Careless Rogue
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. WillxNorry friendship. Will shows up on Norrington's doorstep, shot in his stomach. Norrington attempts to hide his romantic rival from the authorites. Soon, the two will learn...They have alot more in common. As he cares for the wounded pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Comadore James Norrington slept like a log in his own bed, the mansion was all quite and still at night. Just the way Norrington liked it...silence. Complete silence. Out of the blue, Norrington heard a banging against the foyer door. He rolled his eyes in an annoying fashion, only dressed from the waist down and no sign of his wig. Who would visit at this hour? Norrington slipped on his nightrobe and lit a candle, he fumbled down the stairs. The banging was getting louder.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!' Norrington grumbled

He opened the door, only to be stunned with shock when the young William Turner collapsed into his arms; trailing blood on his nightshirt and bare feet.

'What put you in this state?' Norrington asked

'I had a fist fight with a gentleman, I didn't see his mark until the last minute...He shot me.' Will groaned

'I can clearly see that' Norrington said, looking at his blood stained shirt.

'I came to the wrong house...I apoligize' Will stifled, he stood on his own two feet.

'You're wounded, I can't let you trail blood everywhere...Come in. I'll clean you up.' Norrington suggested.

Will made it halfway to the door before Norrington was forced to drag him in, he helped him into the parlor and laid him on the couch. Will was in and out of concious by the time Norrington managed to start a fire and remove Will's blood soaked boots.

'Let's see if I can dress this wound' Norrington thought aloud.

He carefully ripped off a bit of his good nightshirt and held it Will's gun wound, applying pressure. Will let out a loud groan, Norrington actually pityed him; he couldn't believe it all.Taking mercy on a pirate, THE pirate who stole his Lizzie from underneath his eyes. But he was a man, a rogue, but A MAN who needed help.

'How bad off is it?' Will asked weakly.

'Bad. You aren't going anywhere tonight or for the week on that matter.' Norrington explained.

'I don't want to intrude. Chances being are I am the last person you shall ever want to see. Hand me my boots and I'll-' Will tried to stand, he could hardly sit up; Norrington pushed him down gently by the shoulder.

'Something else is wrong. What is it?' Norrington was growing a fail of concern, he knew this young man was hiding something.

Will flipped over his wrists, lash marks had gashed both of them. Norrington quickly filled a basin with water, he placed Will's right hand in the water to wash off the blood. He did the same with the other.

'What kind of pirate was this?' Norrington asked curiously.

'I didn't get a good look at his face.' Will said in a very weak whisper.

Norrington felt Will's face, a fever was most, indefintely, beginning to arouse. Norrington remembered he had a dishrag on the mantle, he quickly grabbed it and dipped it in the cold water. The driplets of sweat and water poured down the young rogue's face as Norrington placed the cloth on his brow.

'The authorities will come after me.' Will said persistently.

'I'll be damned if they take a dying man to a cell.' Norrington said quietly.

'You actually want to protect me?' Will asked.

'It's more of a case of 'need' then 'want.' Eliz...Miss Swann needs you, I would do anything to see her happy. Cut off my right leg and arm, if given the chance.' Norrington explained.

'I can't believe you are still infatuated with my fiance.' Will said weakly, he gave a faint smile.

There was some more pounding at the door, Norrington flashed his head towards the sound. He rose from Will's side and peeked his head out of the parlor door.

'Comadore, sir! It's Inspector Gavins.' A man said from the other side of the door.

Norrington pondered for a few slight seconds, he quickly placed the bowl of water and basin ontop of the mantle; and then proceeded to throw the dirty rags into an empty weave basket. He helped Will up and then hid him in the drawing room; placing him on the couch...covering his whole body with an old drape.

'Stay strong, Turner.' Norrington whispered

He quickly raced to the door, calmly bruseing a flake of hair to the left side of his cheek temple. He opened the door, and dressed completely in red and white was Inspector Jonathan Gavins.

'Good evening, sir. I was wondering if you saw the town's blacksmith wondering by here?' Gavins asked.

'Usually, when Mr. Brown is in his drunken mind he passes by. Goodnight to you.' Norrington explained nervously.

'Not Mr.Brown, sir. His apprentice, William Turner. He got up in a spruce and fled before I could catch him, I thought I saw him down this square.' Gavins said in a sure-of tone.

'Haven't seen him at all. Goodnight.' Norrington hurringly tried to close the door, Gavins pushed it open.

'Wouldn't mind if I have a look around, will ya, sir?' Gavins asked.

Norrington felt his heart pounding in his ears, he swallowed his nerves.

'Come in.' Norrington said nervously, in a very meek voice.

Gavins entered as he examined the foyer, he continued on down the hall; ignorning the parlor, and heading straight for the drawing room. Norrington's heart was continuing to pound in his ears, as Gavins pushed open the door. He circled around the drawing room, searching behind the curtains and what-not. Not once did he even touch the drape. He did however see blood dripping from Norrington's fingers.

'Did you cut yourself, sir?' Gavins asked worringly.

Norrington looked at his fingers and wiped them quickly.

'Yes, I had a little incident with a knife. How about we search the parlor?' Norrington suggested, Gavins nodded in argreement. Norrington gave a final look at Will's covered body, and frowned reluctantly.

Gavins and Norrington entered, the inspector searched behind the couch and the curtains. He sighed deeply and raised his hand onto the mantle.

'Comadore, you must excuse my abrupt behavior. Lack of sleep and personal remarks have gotten the better of me. I apologize.' Gavins said sincerely.

'No need, perhaps you should get a good rest.' Norrington remarked shakily.

'Comadore, what are those?' Gavins pointed to a corner of the room, Norrington saw that he was pointing to Will's blood stained boots.


	2. Norrington's Story

Norrington looked at the boots nervously, he finally fixed his gaze on Gavins again. He picked up the boots and laughed nervously.

'I guess that knife had a deep cut.' Norrington joked.

'These are your boots then, sir?' Gavins asked

'Yes. The blood from my cuts must of dripped on them.' Norrington fibbed as quickly as he blinked.

'Very well, Comadore. You are a man of honor and word. Sorry to have intrude so late. But if you do see Mister Turner, please send me a notification.' Gavins said a firm voice as he headed for the door.

'Of course, course.' Norrington said quietly.

Inspector Gavins left the manor and dissapeared on the dark streets, Norrington closed the doors and then rushed to the drawing room. He threw the drape off Will's seemingly concious body. He shook him firmly by the shoulder.

'Turner? Turner?' Norrington called out. There was no response.

'William?' Norrington called out softly. Will flickered his eyes open.

'I have to get you upstairs, it's far too warm down here.' Norrington lifted the feverish Will off the sofa.

Norrington carried him upstairs and laid him in his bed, Will felt some sort of spasm coming on. Norrington couldn't explain himself, he grabbed Will's hand; allowing the young man to squeeze it. The spasm lasted for at least a minute, and not once did Will loosen the grip he had on the Comadore's hand.

'Sorry' Will whispered weakly.

Norrington comfortingly placed a hand on Will's forehead and smiled uneasily.

'Sleep William.' Norrington said in a comforting whisper. Will obeyed and dozed off.

Norrington raced down the stairs and grabbed the basin and bowl, he pounded back up as the water leaked onto the staircase. He found another cloth lying on his vanity, he picked it up and dipped it in the ice cold water. Norrington moved it around Will's face.

'I remember when you were just a boy, and I hauled you aboard the Interceptor. Funny, the last thing I wanted out of my jealousy was to hear your breath...but that day, that day when I heard you breathing. William, I can't desribe the relifance. You must understand, that I don't hate you. I hate what you are...I hate the fact that Elizabeth had chosen you over me. But, I can't hate you. I hate pirates to the very core that it has struck as an obsession. I digress...I believe you MUST hear my reasons for fearing your kind.' Norrington said in a confident and comforting voice.

Will was still pretty unrepsonsive in his sleep, but he did nod his head.

'I have piracy running in my veins, and God knows I've tried to deny it. My mother was a cook on the Interceptor, it was overruned by pirates...One being my own father. They fell in love, so deeply in love that it led to marriage. A year later, my mother gave birth to me. And when I was about 10 or nine, I discovered that I was to have another sibling. The day came, and my little sister, Jolene, was born healthy and strong. My mother produced a fever, and while I looked over my sister's bassinet; my father deliberately went into my mother's quarters and shot her. Shot her dead...in cold blood murder. From that point, I knew I could never trust a pirate. I escaped at 12, leaving little Jolene behind with my father. That had to be the stupidest mistake I have ever made. So you understand now, Turner. I can't trust a pirate, because I lost my mother to one.' Norrington explained sorrowfully, not evening knowing of Will had heard every word.

Norrington took Will's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

'But I vow, William Turner. You are the only pirate that I would be willing to save. That I AM going to save.' Norrington said gently.


End file.
